


An Elf and His Santa

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas brings revelations and changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elf and His Santa

Steve McGarrett was undoubtedly the most contradictory person that Daniel Williams knew. He was a hardcore badass who liked to dangle suspects off tall buildings, but he had the most beautiful smile and a soft spot for kids that was as big as the entire island.

Not that Danny could see his smile well through the fake white beard and mustache hiding the bottom half of his face. The white shifted regularly upwards though, and Steve's eyes sparkled, making his happiness apparent. The man was a total marshmallow around munchkins, and was positively delighting in playing Santa for all the cops' kids at the HPD holiday bash.

For such an uptight guy, Steve had a perverse sense of humor too. Witness that he'd rented a Santa suit, though he knew Danny was always Santa. He'd even bought a cute red velvet and white trim dress for Kono and okayed Chin Ho wearing a Hawaiian shirt with surfing Santas and jeans, but what had he found for Danny? An elf suit, all in bright green, designed to mock both his height and his ability to wiggle into spandex.

The next time the team volunteered to assist at a holiday party to show its appreciation of the HPD, Danny was going to take charge. The payback would be carefully planned and sweet, very sweet indeed.

"Aren't you tall for an elf?" the kid waiting at the front of the line asked.

"I'm half-elf," Danny responded. "Half-elf and half-Irish."

The kid nodded knowingly. "I'm half too. Half-Chinese and half-Hawaiian and all-American, Mom says. I didn't know elves could be halves."

"Diversity is everywhere, kid. Go on, Santa is ready for you." Danny put his fingers lightly on the kid's back, urging him toward Steve's empty lap.

Steve smirked at him, undoubtedly overhearing their conversation. At least, Danny was sure that lifting of one side of the beard meant Steve was smirking, and he wagged a finger at him in reproach. He restrained himself from ordering Steve to never make an elf joke, knowing the kids didn't need to see Santa bicker with his elf.

Not that Steve would obey him anyway. Steve did whatever he wanted, especially if it was likely to make Danny's heart palpitate or endanger his life.

Then the kid was scrambling onto Steve's lap, and they held a quiet conversation, the routine exchange about what toys the kid wanted and whether he'd been good all year. Chin Ho took their picture before Kono gave him a candy cane and escorted him back to his parents.

Danny took a look at the line – only 10 more kids to go. Hopefully spandex peeled off easier than it scootched on.

~~~

"Scootched? Is that even a word?"

"Scootched. Slithered. Slinked. What other word would you use?"

"Put on?" Steve essayed doubtfully, running his hand through his hair, fluffing it up a bit after having been flattened by the wig and hat.

"Put on? Spandex is not something you just put on. Do you know how much I had to wiggle to get into this? It was embarrassing." Danny opened the locker that his street clothes were stored in, thankful that the party was held at a hall with a changing room. This would have been even worse if he'd had to change in the john, where anyone might walk in.

"It can't be worse than a wet suit."

"Is that what this is? An excuse to get me indoctrinated to the idea of wearing a wet suit? You are not getting me swimming for pleasure. I mean, look at me." Danny tugged the bright green shirt with the jagged lapels and trim over his head, leaving himself standing in the tights and ballet shoes. And they were ballet shoes, even if Kono had called them slippers. Danny could tell she'd been humoring him. She stifled her laughter badly. "Can you imagine me running around the beach like this?"

Steve glanced at him and looked quickly away, sitting down on the bench to pull off the black Santa boots. "Other than wet suits are usually black, yes, I can."

"You can't even look at me. Why can't you look at me?" Danny glanced downwards at his own chest. "What, because I'm pale? I don't tan. I'm from New Jersey. Melanoma isn't our thing."

"I can look at you and you look fine. The kids had a good time and that's what counts."

But the weird thing was that Steve wasn't looking at Danny. Sure, he was getting out of the Santa suit, which gave him an excuse to be focused on his own clothes, but Steve and Danny had changed clothes a number of times around each other during cases. Steve had never made such a production of not looking as he carefully hung up the Santa jacket, leaving himself bare-chested.

"What?" Steve asked, as Danny just stood there, staring at him.

"You are not looking at me."

"I'm looking at you, okay?" Steve's eyes focused on him, clear and direct. "Are you happy now?"

"You are uncomfortable looking at me. And why?" Danny kept talking, not expecting Steve to answer. At least, not honestly. "There are reasons why people don't look at each other. Lots of people don't like to look cops in the eyes because they think the cop will see the truth in them. What's your truth that you don't want me to see? It's not that you think I look funny. You've been smirking at me all afternoon. So what?"

"I'm not *not* looking at you," Steve repeated steadfastly, and for good measure, he looked Danny up and down. Something flickered in his eyes, fast and quickly hidden, but watching a suspect's eyes was a skill Danny had practiced for many years.

"You – " He tapped his finger on Steve's bare chest. "You just checked me out."

"I looked at you. You wanted me to look at you."

"Yeah, you looked. And you checked me out. You think I'm hot."

"I do *not* think you're hot," Steve said, way too forcefully.

"Jesus, you do. You think I'm hot. Like this? You got a weird elf kink I should know about?"

"Danny…" Steve's expression was helplessly resigned. To Danny's surprise, he reached out, cupping Danny's chin with both hands, and bringing their lips together in a kiss that was as scorching as it was short. Jesus, of course Steve was a good kisser. The man did everything well. "Yes, okay? I think you're hot. And no, it's not an elf kink. I've always thought you were hot."

"When are you gay? You've been controlling my life for over a year, how can you not tell me 'oh by the way, Danny, I like men'? I'm your partner."

"The question is more when haven't I been bi?" Steve shrugged. "I couldn't like men when I was in the Navy, not and keep my job. And I like women. Women are nice. Soft. So it's been easier to not think about it."

"But you like me. You think I'm hot."

Steve smiled ruefully. "Yes, Danny. I like you. I think you're hot."

"Wow." They stared at each other for a moment, Danny still trying to process this incredibly unexpected revelation, Steve looking a bit nervous, waiting Danny's reaction. "Okay." Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, one arm sliding up to pull him down, giving Steve a kiss that was hopefully as scorching as their first, and definitely much longer and slower. It was weird, kissing a guy, their bare chests rubbing against each other, muscled legs in green spandex and red velvet pressed together. But Steve's lips were soft and sweet, his tongue very interested in exploring Danny's mouth, and it was absurdly hot, to be desired by this man who could have anyone he wanted on the islands. Danny pushed back, his tongue in Steve's mouth, making Steve yield. To his surprise, Steve did, letting Danny take his own time learning how Steve tasted.

Steve licked his lips when Danny released him. "So when are you gay? Or bi?"

"Since like two minutes ago. I'm still kinda working on it. You want to help me figure it out?"

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Challenging Steve was the best approach, if a confrontation was the result Danny desired. And he did, because Steve being hesitant was just too weird. "There are many things I regret in my life, but orgasms are not one of them. Unless you don't think you can make me come?"

The nervousness was gone, the cockiness restored to Steve's tone. "You are so on."

~~~~

"Since we're going to do this, we should talk first."

"Talk?" Steve asked doubtfully. His driving wasn't quite as scary as when he was chasing bad guys, but it was definitely on the fast side as he zipped around the slower cars on the road. Steve was obviously ready to be home, a goal that Danny approved.

"Yes, talk. We open our mouths and have an honest discussion about what we're going to do. It's a safe sex thing. Like," Danny waved one hand, "about our past sexual partners and such."

"What, you want to know about my first blow job?"

And jeez, Danny could picture it, in vivid Technicolor, teenage Steve, still a little gangly, his muscles made lean and firm by surfing and football, but not quite as ripped as the Seals had sculpted him. His face younger, more innocent, flushed with the wonder and lust of his first sexual experience. "Okay, maybe not that much detail."

"I'm clean. I test regularly, to be certain. I use condoms."

"Okay, good. There, that wasn't so hard, was it? I'm clean. I don't test regularly. Well, I haven't in a long time." Danny scratched at his chin, embarrassed. "There hasn't been much to worry about since Rachel and I broke up."

"What, nothing?"

"Well, no, not nothing." Danny felt his face flame and cursed his pale skin. "But not much."

"Is that enough discussion now?"

"Jesus, yes. Just get us to your place without killing us."

~~~~

"Okay, look, maybe we really should talk," Danny said as they walked into Steve's house.

Steve gave him a look, half-exasperated, half-something Danny couldn't decipher. "Now you want to talk? Couldn't we have finished talking in the car?"

Impatience, Danny realized. That was the other half of Steve's expression. Steve was on the edge of his control. Not that patience was one of Steve's strongest traits anyway. He was more a take charge, take action, take no prisoners kinda guy, like he'd never quite matured from being a teenage quarterback, always ready to grab the ball and run. The Navy had drilled the virtue of patience into him, because he could be calm and focused when absolutely necessary. But right now Steve didn't want to be patient. He was straining at the leash to jump Danny's bones, which was flattering, if a bit unnerving.

"I don't want some big dialogue, I just need you to understand – " Danny drew a big breath, forcing himself past the potential embarrassment, because this was the kind of thing no guy liked to admit – "I'm very interested in this, exceedingly interested. You drive me freaking insane but you're hot and I've never been as close to anyone as I am to you – " and where the fuck had that insight come from? "But I've never actually – " Danny waved a hand between them, hoping that expressed his concern. "With a guy."

Steve had started smiling at the word "hot" and was positively grinning by the "close to anyone." He stepped forward, using his muscled body and greater height to crowd Danny against the wall. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." His smile was too fond to be a smirk, which was the only reason Danny didn't punch him, but instead let himself be kissed, long and thoroughly, Steve's forearms resting on the wall, bracketing him.

Kissing was definitely one of Steve's specialties, a skill he'd practiced a lot. Danny was no slouch in that area either, which he tried his damnedst to demonstrate in return, until they were straining against each other, dicks hard, and neither would ever admit to the needy whines emerging from the backs of their throats.

"Bed," Steve managed to say, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him upstairs.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, for once not seeing any reason to belabor his agreement.

Steve didn't stop until he reached the side of his bed. Releasing Danny's hand, he stripped his shirt off, his stomach muscles rippling.

"How do you have such a perfect abdomen?" Danny stroked his fingertips down Steve's chest and belly, using the lament to hide the giddiness he felt. He had the freedom to touch Steve now, at any time and in any manner he desired.

"I was a Navy Seal. It's a job requirement," Steve joked, yanking at the knot in Danny's tie. "Finally I can get this off you."

"It's going back on afterwards," Danny protested mildly, feeling his customary obligation to protect his tie-wearing dignity.

"Maybe on Monday." Steve continued stripping Danny, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah? You gonna keep me naked all weekend?"

"Naked and in bed. It works for me."

"Not even you have that much stamina."

Kneeling to remove Danny's shoes and socks, Steve gave a low laugh. "We'll have to sleep to recover. And we could cuddle part of the time."

"Do not tell me you're a cuddler." Danny wasn't sure why he was being so passive, letting Steve take care of undressing him, except the excitement of watching Steve be so focused on his objective, knowing that the goal was a naked Danny, and not some risky insanity that resulted in a banged-up Danny.

"I love to cuddle." Steve undid Danny's belt and fly, pushing his underwear and pants down, and Danny's erection popped free, happy to be released from confinement. "I bet you're a cuddler."

"I am a master cuddler. Even Rachel would agree." Danny stroked his fingers through Steve's short hair.

Steve copied him, stroking Danny's cock and balls with a maddeningly light touch.

"Steve!"

"You are definitely not elf-like here."

"Kill you. I'm going to kill you. I am not elf-like - " anywhere, Danny meant to say, but his cock was in Steve's mouth, deep within his mouth, and Christ, was this an offshoot of all that Navy training allowing him to hold his breath for long periods of time? Because Steve didn't seem to have a gag reflex, or maybe it was the speed at which his head bobbed, back and forth, capturing and releasing Danny's dick, too fast to ever choke.

Moaning with pleasure, Danny gripped Steve's shoulders tightly, needing assistance to keep standing. One of his knees was already problematic and the other was as weak as his dick was hard. "Jesus," he finally managed to strangle out, which he instantly regretted as Steve let Danny's dick slide completely free from his warm, talented mouth. "You cannot stop there. Do not – "

"Shhh." Steve pushed on Danny's hips, until they met the bed and Danny sat down. "I don't want you to fall," Steve said, flashing a grin.

'I'll be gentle, my ass. You'll be the arrogant prick you always are,' Danny wanted to say, but he was back to not talking, because every single molecule of blood rushed from his brain to his dick. As he flopped on the bed, the only sounds coming out of mouth were gasps and muttered attempts at swear words.

Steve's hands were on his thighs, holding him down, not that Danny was going to complain about the control freak aspects of Steve's nature, not right then. He was too busy enjoying his approaching orgasm, the lightning dancing all over his nerves, and the growing, aching need in his cock and balls.

He thought he yelled when he came. He wasn't entirely sure, except someone was yelling, and he didn't think it was Steve, because his mouth was full.

Returning to awareness was a struggle, helped by Steve efficiently swinging his legs around until he was lying on the bed properly instead of sideways. "You are so pushy," Danny bitched.

"You always push back," Steve said, as a compliment rather than a complaint, crawling on top of him and rubbing his dick on Danny's thigh.

"Oh. Do you want to – you know." Now was probably the best time for the new experience of being fucked, since Danny couldn't get more relaxed. He should be embarrassed at how hard he'd come, and what that revealed about how long it had been since he'd had sex with anyone, except post-coital bliss made shame impossible.

"'You know'? Have I actually rendered you unable to talk?" Steve didn't let Danny respond, giving him a wicked kiss. "And this is good for now," he said, before Danny could speak, continuing to rub on him, lazily at first, smiling at him between more kisses.

Danny roused enough energy to pet Steve's back, which was as sleek and warm as it looked, stroking down to his butt, which felt firm and round. "You are inhumanely perfect, you know that?" Danny accused as Steve's breathing quickened, his hips thrusting fast. "Are there any flaws on your body at all?" Steve couldn't respond, because he was coming, moaning as he spurted on Danny's leg. Orgasm was a good look for him, making him even more gorgeous than normal, face relaxed and open, high on pleasure. Slumping forward, he pillowed his head on Danny's chest.

"Nope, no flaws," Steve mumbled, sounding drowsy. "Don't you deserve the best?"

"Ass," Danny said, still stroking his back. He liked the feeling of a sleepy Steve in his arms. "It's a good thing you've got me to keep me humble."

Steve made a noise that suspiciously resembled a giggle. "It's a hard job but someone's got to do it."

That was quite a future to contemplate. Hardcore, demanding, driven, dedicated, obscenely hot, secretly mushy Steve McGarrett, in his life 24/7, at work and now in bed, beginning with a whole Christmas weekend of sex.

Danny thought it was a job he could handle.

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
